If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight
by BellaLovesRypay
Summary: It's the last big school dance before graduation, and his last chance of telling his true feelings for her. One shot, songfic.


**IF I KEEP MY HEART OUT OF SIGHT**

Author's note: I'm in the mood for one shot, song fics at this time. So here's another one from moi! I hope y'all will like it! The title is from a song by James Taylor.

_Disclaimer: I do not own TSR and all realted elements, even if I really want to. They belong to Disney._

* * *

Eddie Thomas was wearing his finest tux, and his most expensive scent. He's also wearing a new pair of shiny, black shoes, which he had never worn before. He decided that tonight's gonna be his big night, and hopefully, hers too.

After one last look at the mirror, Eddie strode out of his house, saying his goodbyes to his folks and siblings, and went towards the fine-looking car he had rented for this night.

He had no date for this night, and so was his friends Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels. But they decided to go to the dance separately since it's their last school dance. They decided to do the things they don't normally do tonight (legal, harmless things). And Eddie knew exactly what he was going to do. He would let it all out tonight.

Finally, Eddie arrived at the school, and went for the gym. It was so beautifully decorated; you would even think you're in the wrong place. The mood was all romantic, and kind of sad, since it's the seniors' last school party. The lights are dark, and there are purple, pink and red spotlights too. Eddie thought it was the perfect setting for his proposition.

He looked around the gym, looking for his two best friends. On his way he was pulled by the rest of his Bayside Barracuda team mates. They had a round of playful punches before they let Eddie go on his way. Eddie smoothened up his tux, before looking for his friends again.

He spotted an auburn-haired girl wearing a red tube-type gown, talking to a dirty-blonde-haired guy wearing a blue tux. He knew it was Chelsea, and the guy is Ben, her boyfriend. He was wondering why these two decided not to go together at the dance, but Eddie remembered the pact they made: they're going to do things they don't normally do.

He went over to them and puts an arm around Chelsea.

"'Sup, y'all?" he asked the two, and Ben gave him a high-five.

"Eddie! Don't go sneaking up on me like that!" Chelsea playfully punched Eddie in the stomach, and Ben just laughed.

"Chels, didn't we make an agreement that we would do things we don't normally do, tonight?" He laughed as her fist hit his stomach.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. Sorry!" She said, laughing. "So what are you planning to do tonight, you know, besides sneaking up on me?" She asked him, holding Ben's hand.

"You'll soon find out, sistah!" He said, with an excited and happy expression on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. So where's Rae?" Chelsea asked, playing with Ben's fingers.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Eddie said, shaking his head. But then, at the corner of his eyes, he saw an eye-catching sight.

The girl who had just entered the gym looked so stunning! Everyone's eyes were on her, including Eddie. Everything about her looked perfect...the hair, the dress, the make-up! Every little detail was perfect. And so, Eddie's mouth hang open.

When she came closer, he couldn't believe what he saw. Raven Baxter, his psychic best friend, is looking so fine in that purple gown.

"Wow, is that Rae?" Chelsea asked, surprised at how transformed her best friend was.

"Yeah...and she's looking fine!" Eddie had blurted out loud and Chelsea gave him a weird look.

She turned to Ben and whispered. "Do you think he..."

Ben replied instantly. "Oh, yeah." And they shared a sweet smile.

Raven Baxter ignored the stares but instead she walked over to where her best friends are. "Ben, Chels, Eddie!" She squealed as she saw them.

"Oh my gosh, y'all look so fabulous in your outfits!" Raven pointed at the three of them, but she stopped at Eddie, whose mouth was still hanging open.

Chelsea noticed this and she quickly closed Eddie's mouth with her hands, then he snapped back into reality. He glared at Chelsea, but she just gave him a wink.

"Whoa, Rae! Looking good in the neighborhood, huh!" Eddie greeted Raven and gave her his sweetest smile, which she instantly returned. And that's when the butterflies in his stomach grew wild.

"Yeah, Rae. I thought for a change, you'd wear something ugly and hideous tonight, you know, since it's our last school dance and, you know, we want it to be memorable!" Chelsea remarked, laughing.

"Yeah, Chels. I want it to be memorable, but in a good way, aight?" She told her, rolling her eyes.

Finally, the most awaited part of the night, the dancing part, started. The slow song played and Eddie stood up, determined. It was his cue to do his "never-done-before" thing. He went over to Raven and went down on one knee, holding out one hand at her.

"May I have this dance, fair lady?" He asked in his most gentlemanly way.

Raven giggled at his approach and puts her hand into his. "I'd love to."

Eddie was smiling from ear to ear, feeling a little proud that he is Raven's first dance, when so many boys had lined up for her. He led her towards the middle of the dancefloor.

_If I keep on talking now  
I'll only start repeating myself  
And all I can say is  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you_

Once Eddie had put his hands on Raven's waist, and she had put her hands on his shoulders, he started to speak. "Raven, I wanted to tell you this for so long now...and I think this is my last chance." He looked at her in the eyes, and she's still smiling sweetly.

"I'm listening." She said to him.

_If I slip and tip my hand  
I'm certain to scare you away  
Then what would I say  
I'd be hurting I'm certain_

"Well, do you remember the agreement the three of us made?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, the 'doing the thing you don't usually do' thing? Yeah." Raven nodded. "What about it?"

_I'd be uncool to let you know that you're the one  
The fool who jumped the gun_

"Okay, here's mine." Eddie took a deep breath. _How should I start this? Think, man, think!_ He thought. He looked around the dance floor and saw Chelsea and Ben talking, giggling, and kissing. _Lucky them!_ He said inside.

Raven was still looking at him, waiting for him to tell her what his plan is. "Eddie? Still here?" She asked him, snapping his fingers at his face. Eddie was startled a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Okay…here it goes." Eddie said looking down at his feet.

_'Cause I've been advised by other guys you've left behind  
Your goodbyes are somewhat unrefined_

Eddie looked into Raven's eyes before he started speaking. "Rae, since it's our last school dance, I think this is also my last chance of telling you my feelings."

Raven was surprised and shocked at what he had said. "What? What feelings?"

_But if I play my role just right  
Tonight could be my lucky night  
And you could be mine_

Eddie thought that was kind of his cue to turn around now and just leave everything as it is, but he saw a smile forming at the corner of Raven's glossy, pink lips.

"Rae…feelings, you know, feelings…" Eddie tried to explain what his point was but he ran out of words because of nervousness. He looked away from her, but she faced him to her.

_If I present it to you  
With a flower in the moonlight  
Shiny and new  
Well, you couldn't say no tonight  
If I keep my heart out of sight_

"You mean…'more than friends' feelings, right?" Raven couldn't believe she was saying this to him. She had a vision about this earlier, but it didn't felt the same way as she was feeling right now. There are more butterflies in her stomach, and her hands are colder than before.

Eddie's eyes were filled with hope at what he had just heard from her. Dang, he does have a chance with her! Why did he have to wait for tonight?

"Exactly, Rae. You're really psychic." He said at her smiling.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I am." She said, grinning.

Eddie smiled at her again, gazing at his face. "So…here it goes. Rae, I've been in love with you since we're 14, and even more now that we're 17." He paused to look at her in the eyes, and was relieved to see that her pair of browns reflected the joy she was feeling inside.

_If I play my role just right  
Then tonight could be my lucky night  
And you could be mine_

Raven resisted the urge to shout for joy. She had never felt so happy her whole life. She has this thing for her best friend even before but she chose to ignore it, since she thought there was really no chance of them getting together. But this moment was like a dream come true.

Eddie pulled her closer, gently, as they continued to sway to the music. "So, how about you, Rae? What's your 'never done before' thing?"

_If I present it to you  
With a flower in the moonlight  
Oh, shiny and new  
Well, you couldn't say no tonight  
If I keep my heart out of sight_

Raven looked at him and smiled. "Oh, my thing?" She bit her lower lip as she looked at his lips. "This…" she said. She wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, and slowly leaned her head towards his. Soon their lips met, and Eddie couldn't be any happier.

He was grateful he took his last chance, or he wouldn't have experience this happiness ever again. And what he had hoped for earlier did come true: that this night was gonna be his and her big night, and that this won't be their last dance.

* * *

Another song fic out of my system! Lolz! Hope y'all like it! 


End file.
